What it's like to be a Québécois
by midoriizayo226
Summary: Nightmares, always the same. They won't go away because it's his past. It hunts him every nights. The drama between him and his 'father' is never going away. Strangely enough, his worst enemy from the start is the one helping him out. What is happening to poor Jean-Pierre? OC Ontario (QuebecxOntario/Jean-PierrexVincent)


Anime: Axis Power Hetalia

Pairing (yaoi/malexmale): QuebecxOntario/Jean-PierrexVincent

AN: There will be a lot of French (wich I will translate) and I'm French Canadian, so the only reason why my french may be ''wrong'' is because I'm bad at it... (A good friend of mine who is really good in French will correct me, but there may be some errors, sorry). Also, I will mostly write about Quebec's history and the relationship between Quebec and Canada (and Ontario) even though it might seems weird in the start, everything will be cleared off by the end of this fiction. On that, I hope everyone will enjoy this historical fanfiction.

Summary: Nightmares, always the same. They won't go because it's his past. It hunts him every nights. The drama between him and his ''father'' is never going away. Strangely enough, his worst ennemy from the start is the one helping him out. What is happening to poor Jean-Pierre?

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia and neither the IAmMatthewWilliams Project. Only the idea of the fanfic is mine, also everything in this fiction is real (or as close of the reality) and they will be quote for more explanations in the end.

Chapter 1

''Je déclare cette terre au nom de François Premier, Roy de France'' Cartier said.

His men were placing a big cross for the king of France*. This new territory was now declared by the French. Here was now New-France!

QXO

The Natives were watching carefully. New men were on their territory with weird frilly stuff. One of them came closer, the french noticed him. Fear was seen on his face, he tried to back off, but the Frenchman came near him. They started talking in a languages he didn't know. Soon after, the man named Cartier gave him a mirror piece*. The Native looked at it. He jumped when he saw his face for the first time. What the Native didn't know is the fact that, that trade made history, but a decline to the life of the Natives.

QXO

He wasn't able to move. He was only able to see everything and hear too. He was shocked. Jean-Pierre wasn't older than 6 years old. He followed this other kid, who looked like the same age as him. He was blond and had with him a baby polar bear. He knew that they both speak French, but the blond one seemed to understand the Natives too.

They were in a village. All seemed normal, if it wasn't for the burning houses, women getting beaten and raped, men trying to protect their village from the French, kids getting killed without a single glance. This Native's village was being destroyed just because they were Natives and not French. Jean didn't understood why, but he was afraid of the people who made him.* Then, someone tried to touch him and-

"J-P Wake the fuck up!"

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Jean groaned out (What is going on?)

"You will be late for the meeting with Matthew!"

"J'men câlisse du fucking meeting" (I don't care about fucking the meeting)

"It's not because you failed at being a country twice that you have to hate on us all the time. Now wake up and get prepared before I kick your stupid French ass!"

"whatever..." Jean said getting up.

He was still remembering that moment clearly. At that time, he had lost faith in humans, even though he is still aware of them, he came to an understanding of not hating them. The one kind of human that he despite even though he tried not to, is his bosses. He doesn't like to be controled, Jean is supposed to be free and will always like freedom. At least he is not controled by another country like France or by some English morons. So it's just him and his boss...

His new boss was an asshole actually, but he let Jean be free, so it wasn't that bad. This meeting though, wasn't with his provincial Prime Minister but the Federal one*, not long ago he won the elections and with an incredible number of deputees in it. It was quite impressive to see. Jean had some respect for him, because he was a Québécois, but still, he hated meetings so much and Matthew too.

QXO

Vincent was being impatient. J-P was taking a good long time waking up and getting prepared. He knew how much J-P hated meetings, and talking about his two failed attemps at being a country, But now wasn't the time to be sulking to death in a room! They were going to be late if J-P didn't moved his ass! He was planning to go back into Jean's room when the door opened.

J-P came out of the door with his classical 'Fuck meetings and Matthew' outfit: a 'Je parle français tabarnak!' shirt, some really old jeans that should be burnt in hell just because they are that old, blue converses (Jean has a bad matching sense) and the final touch to his outfit, the cheery on top, his ultimated sun glasses with his blue and white flag on it. It was such an atrocious outfit, but when you see it at least ten times a year, you kind off forget about it, and these jeans did accentuate his butt... Not like Vincent will ever admit that!

Jean used to have a good relationship with their 'father' even though for Jean, Matthew was more like a brother, since they know each other for so long. He really started hating Matthew when his province wanted to be free, to be a country, since then, it didn't changed, Matthew was trying to clear everything up, and Jean was being stubborn as usual. He also used to speak in english at one point, but now it's all in French with a few english words here and there. It was sad and hard to see, Vincent's familly was breaking apart.

Both of them looked at each other. They both came to an understanding in the years after their union, a bit like a divorced couple, that even though they hate each other they should act like normal people together. Sometimes they fight, and it's not beautiful at all to see, but most of the time, a couple of beers and a hockey game, and they were okay. They nodded and started going out of the apartement.

QXO

Jean came out of his apartement complex, and reached for his pack of smokes. Lighthing one with one hand, and with the other protecting it from the wind. It was mid-november, strangely enough there wasn't any snow outside, but the wind was there, definitely. It was kind of cold, but it was Montréal, it's always hotter here.

He was still thinking about that dream. He felt bad for his Natives. Even more now, their freedom had been taken away centuries ago and it was still the same now. They live in reserves, in places nobody want to live in, since it's too cold in the winter. They do have 'exceptions' living there, but it's not helping them at all. A big majority of the Natives are alchoolics* and the teen pregnancy rate is higher for the Natives. Also, most of the teens never finish high school, the droping out rate is so high... He really does want to help them, but nobody else wants to help them. For years now thay have fought for more rights and stuff and everybody is ignoring them. He used to go see some reserves in the time, but now it's too painful for him to go. They are so poor and need more attention, right now, women are fighthing for more security and attention in the reserves. Not long ago, many women have been kidnapped and raped, the police didn't do anything to help them.

Jean knew it wasn't going well in his Province, and even if he looks like he doesn't care, he does and a lot. He is scared for his people all the time. Being treated as the lone wolf of the country wasn't helping either, his people were being shamed just because they spoke french and not english or because his people were proud of their Province. Everybody does that, why was he the one being shamed for it? Life wasn't easy on him and never will.

Even worst, his Provincial Governement was shit, his boss was cutting in every important systems, the education is the worst. there's for two millions dolars and more of reparation in schools all across the Province, and his boss decided to cut there and invest in compagnies that he shouldn't*. The health system was the second worst, even though going to the hospital is free, it doesn't help when you have to wait at least 30 hours before seeing a doctor. Hospitals are full, the only resolution is going into private institutions, but it cost way to much for most of the population. Many jobs in both of these sytems has been cut off.

Everything was going badly, and he can't do anything. Though the population is helping him. So proud of being Québécois and fighthing for their rights, even schools tried to help in the problem*. he was happy when he saw on the news that a big manifestation was being held in Quebec city by more than 34 000 teachers to claim their rights and their respect as working people. Even though his province wasn't the best, many good things happened here. He was so relaxed, smoking his cigarette and just hearing the city live, until Vincent started talking about something probably useless and stupid.

"- coat?" Vincent said

"Quoi?" (What?)

"I said, why are you not wearing a coat? It's cold outside?"

"C'est pas ça qui va me tuer, pis on est ben!" (It's not that, that would kill me, and we're okay outside)

"Maybe not the cold, but smoking can!"

"Laisse 'moé'* fumer en paix, by the way, je peux pas mourir comme les humains si t'avais oublié" (let me smoke in peace, by the way, I can't die like the humans if you had forgotten)

"Whatever, let's get going before we get even more late"

"J'veux pas te faire chier ni rien, mais genre... on va pas dans la bonne direction..." (I don't want to piss you off, but like... we are not going in the right direction...)

"WHAT? Are you fucking kidding me? We have been walking for the past ten minutes in the wrong direction and you didn't told me right away? What the fuck is your problem Jean? Can you just call a fucking cab for heaven's sake? you are pissing me off so fucking bad..."

"Bas quoi? tu te pensais ben fin en croyant connaître la ville, c'est ton prob, j'allais pas t'aider moron, pis anyway j'ai pas de problèmes et j'aime pas ça prendre le taxi..." (Well what? You thought that you knew the city by the back of your hand, it's your problem, I wasn't going to help you moron, and anyway, I do not have any problems and I hate taking the cab...)

"I don't fucking care about your opinion right now, just call it!''

"Non! pis criss... tu as pas rapport dans le câlisse de meeting, fack pourquoi t'es là?" (No! and fuck... you have no fucking buisness in that fucking meeting, so why are you even there?)

"Have you forgotten that the capital of the country is in my province, not yours anymore, so I have also the right to meet the new Prime Minister!"

"Ta gueule..." (Shut up...)

"It's not that easy to make me shut up Frenchie"

"juste... ta gueule pis prend cette rue là..." (Just... shut up and take that street)

"Fine..."

He really wasn't found of the time they were united. Many things happened between them during that time, everything was a secret though, nobody can know about it. It was like a cold shower for him to remember all of those memories. Never will he ever accept to do stuff for the sake of the country, well not _**that**_ stuff. Meetings and contracts were fine, but having a 'love' affair with Vincent was different.

QXO

Vincent hadn't thought about the past when he said that. He was extremely embarrased. Even though he never admited it, he liked the time he passed with J-P. Mostly because he had the control in the 'couple', well okay... not always... Jean was pretty possessive, but that was another thing to keep secret. Only them can know about it and only him can love these memories. Although, talking of the past was a bad idea, he never wants to think about something that will never be his again.

QXO

It was now passed noon, and the boys still weren't there. Matthew was angry, but mostly ashamed. The Prime Minister was waiting for them! How can they be so late? They were waiting in a conference room somewhere in Montréal for already forty-five minutes. he knew that the new Prime Minister was a bit laid back and funny, but still, he had other duties to do!

"I'm really sorry Mister Trudeau. they normally are not late, well not Vincent, Pierro is something else..."

"It's okay and just call me Justin, today isn't planned as much as the other days so-"

Jean-Pierre and vincent came in the room

"Sorry we're late, it's because of J-P."

"Mange de la marde Vincent... sérieusement, c'est pas moi qui c'est perdu." (Eat shit Vincent, seriously... it's not me who got lost)

"Guys... please just meet our new Prime Minister, and we have many things to talk about."

"Well, good afternoon Mister Tudreau, I'm Vincent Williams, the representative of Ontario, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Salut... ben... j'suis Jean pis heeee... je suis Québec là..." (Hello... well... I'm Jean ehhhh... I am Québec...)

"Hello to the both of you, the main subject that i wanted to brought up is about the Natives*, we would like to do more things for them."

QXO

Jean came back to his apartement tired. They talked and they talked about solutions for the Natives. He was relieved, maybe the new Prime Minister wasn't that bad... All he wanted to do was sleep in his crappy and old apartement. Many things happened in his life. Most of his are here though. Right next to his flag on his wall, two tomohawks were hanging, they were old, but it reminded him of his Natives... Then sleep took him over.

QXO

Vincent was back in his hotel room. Tomorrow he will have to take a plane back to Ottawa. Even if he didn't wanted to admit it, he did like the time he spent with Jean today. Even if he has to hate him, it makes him happy. Just seeing how surprised and happy he was by knowing the real reason of this meeting. Maybe one day, he could be happy with Vincent... one day.

QXOQXOQXOQXOQXOQXO

*Explanations*

1: The big cross is called in French 'Croix de Gaspé' in short, Jaques Cartier placed it in the city of Gaspé on the 24th of July 1534. For the King of france (François the First). I wrote the word king as 'Roy' wich is old French because now we write it like this: 'Roi'

2\. Cartier wasn't really the first one to make trades, but mirror pieces were things being trade by the French to the Natives. By the winter, the French were obligated to trade with Natives for furs and knowing how to survive on the new territory. So in the start, the French were dependant of the natives, but when the french introduced alchool and tabaco, the natives were being dependant of the French, and later on the Brits.

3\. I wanted to explain this with facts and stuff, but in my research I only found answers to the alliance between the French and Natives during the 7 years war, so I'll go with what i remember on the subject. (I was in grade 4 when I saw that subject, and I'm now in 10th grade, so I don't remember everything on the subject. ) Pretty much, some French groups didn't liked the Natives, because they were different, They pillaged villages of Natives for fun... pretty much...

4\. In Canada each Province has their Prime Minister (Phillipe Couillard here in Québec) and it's called the Provincial governement, and the Prime Minister of Canada (Justin Tudreau) is the Federal governement. in québec we have 15% taxes because our governement take 10% (TVQ) and the Federal take 5% (TPS)... It sucks... seriously...

5\. Natives became dependant of the French, but of the society in general even now. Since the 17th century, Natives are known for being alchoolics since it was a major trade with tobbaco, for furs. In Canada and in Quebec teen pregnancies are really high with the Natives (by 6 times the normal rate of normal pregnacies) wich is a big dilema since most of the teenagers drop out of school and either goes into drugs or alchool (also the suicide rate is pretty high too), but even with these stats, the Natives population is only 1% of the total population of the province of Quebec. Also, it's a real actual problem the women getting kidnapped and raped, it was a big deal not long ago, I can search if someone ask me too, but I do not know how it ended.

6 and 7. Right now Quebec's Governement is really making these decisions, as a student myself I see the damage that it causes, just my school need for like 25'000$ of renovations (science classes getting upgrade, since their air is contaminated, broken rooftop, new lockers and the list goes on), There has been a big manifestation in Quebec city with 34 000 teachers and working people in the education system (My history teacher of last year was the one going for our school, he showed us his selfies... they were awesome xD). My school actually helped out a lot, last year we did a petition on the school ground (wich was completly comformed) and our deputee of our region (and the leader of the oppositions wich makes it even better) read our petition on TV and in the face of our Prime Minister... the sass level was over 10 000 seriously x'D. The health system is also touched... wich sucks balls... but it's life... Phillipe Couillard prefers to investate 1 billion$ on Bombardier for a plane... wich will never fucking come out (if I'm not wrong, it's a plane) than investate in Health and Education.

8\. 'Moé' is a Québécism (?) who means 'me' but as if you had a potato in the mouth... We are lazy...

9\. In December 2015, Trudeau made a plan to help the Natives:

Launch a national public inquiry into missing and murdered indigenous women.

Make significant investments in First Nations education.

Lift the two per cent cap on funding for First Nations programs.

Implement all 94 recommendations from the Truth and Reconciliation Commission.

Repeal all legislation unilaterally imposed on indigenous people by the previous government.

\Extra/

There is so much more to the Natives history, I didn't talked about Pontiac or Louis Riel, but maybe in other Chapters I will, so it's not finished for the History of the Natives.

QXO

AN: I hope you enjoyed that chapter, and sorry for misspells and stuff (you can make comments about errors I can fix). Even though english is my highest subject in High School, I'm still French Canadian, so I might have done some errors. Other than that, comments are always awesome and so are likes (?) anyway.

thanks for reading

-Midori


End file.
